


with my mind set straight on you

by rufusrant



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comic, M/M, Slow Dancing, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufusrant/pseuds/rufusrant
Summary: George and Ringo, and Carl Perkins' Dance Album in their flat.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30
Collections: Starrison Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	with my mind set straight on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bogh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogh/gifts).



> my apologies for running so late, sweet friend! i had some personal issues arising around the deadline, but i hope this does your prompt justice! <3
> 
> (title from "movie magg" by carl perkins)


End file.
